The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and particularly to a cable end connector with a reliable locking element.
Generally, a conventional cable end connector is terminated to a cable for transmitting electrical signals between electrical devices. A reliable cable end connector is required to ensure proper signal transmission. Cables used in long time signal transmission are especially sensitive to external electromagnetic interference.
A conventional cable end connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84201894. The conventional cable end connector has a metal shield surrounding an insulative housing. An outer shell is provided around the metal shield and the housing. In the conventional cable end connector the metal shield can connect with the insulative housing in two ways. The metal shield has locking elements on both sides of upper and lower surfaces thereof for engaging with locking slots defined in the outer shell and the insulative housing. Alternatively, the locking slots are positioned in the metal shield for receiving locking elements of the insulative housing and the outer shell.
However, the locking elements and locking slots may become permanently deformed after repeated insertions/withdrawals. Also, the conventional cable end connector has no grounding device attached to the metal shield. Thus, static electricity accumulated on the metal shield cannot be discharged to ground thereby adversely affecting signal transmission.